Yamada Asaemon Kishō
|Yamada Asaemon Kishō}} was the 11th rank Asaemon in the Yamada Clan. After the shogun sent criminals to Kotaku to find the Elixir of Life, he was tasked with being Warped Keiun's executioner. Appearance Kishō had short hair with his face framed with bangs. He wore a dark haori with the standard attire of a Asaemon underneath, which is a white robe with a bell tied on the left collar along with a hakama held together with a waist cord, and sandals. Personality Kishō was an individual who was able to see the big picture in situations and found it annoying when people questions his way of handling them. Kishō had shown that he didn't mind in taking the easy way out, offering to cut down Gabimaru to help Sagiri return home instead of following through with the mission. He also doesn't like to be pushed around, after being set straight by Gabimaru, he smiled saying that his time with finding the elixir will run out and the shogun had plans to have people from Iwagakure involve, which had Gabimaru concern. Plot Island Arc Kishō was one of the few Asaemons who got assigned to a criminal and sent to search for the Elixir of Life on an island ordered by the shogun. Upon arriving on the island, his assigned criminal, Warped Keiun, encountered and attacked Gabimaru in an attempt to lower the competition. Sagiri was surprised that Keiun's arms were not bound and asked Kishō the reason behind this. Kishō tells Sagiri that he would simply redo his bindings when it was time to return home and that no one is following the rules. Keiun attempted to kill Gabimaru but is met with death by the shinobi. Kishō drew his sword and cuts off Keiun's head, stating that now that his criminal is dead he will be heading back home. Before leaving, Kishō told Sagiri that the criminals have plans of their own to find the elixir and that the rules don't matter. He also offered to kill Gabimaru to in order for her to return home. Having heard enough talk from him, Gabimaru grabbed his sword and silenced him. Kishō then told Gabimaru that his time with finding the elixir will eventually run out and Iwagakure might be involved. He also tells Sagiri that the mission will determine the next head of the Yamada clan and departs. At some point, upon his departure, Kishō somehow became infected with Arborification and immediately died. After a day passed, Nurugai & Tensa attempt to return home but finds the wreckage of boats that were departing. Among the destroyed boats, they find Kishō's bloomed corpse. As Tensa tries to get a response from Kishō, the dead Asaemon is split in half by a large tentacle trying to attack Nurugai and Tensa. Abilities and Powers Not much was shown of Kishō's skills but as an Asaemon holding the 11th rank, he is considered to be a capable and strong executioner. As an Asaemon, he had the capabilities of decapitating a person's head with a single cut. Trivia *Kishō ranked 23rd place in the manga 1st Character Popularity Poll. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asaemon Category:Deceased